vrchatlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Nagzz21 (Joey Bagels)
Nagzz21 also known as Joey Bagels. (#CreativeInfluencer) This 'guy' is one of the most popular YouTubers in the community of VRChat who 'exploded' into popularity with his virtual reality videos. He also streams a variety of games on Twitch. His weekly schedule: * MONDAYS: VRChat Community Livestream * TUESDAY TO THURSDAY: Twitch Streams His videos mainly consist of adventures in VRChat with a cast of quirky characters with the likes of Rad (the O.G.), Ryan (partner in crime), MatSix (long-time nemesis but they're on friendlier terms) and Lanfear, in these adventures hilarity ensues. On March 2, 2018, Nagzz live-streamed for 24 hours for Breast Cancer Awareness; successfully raising over an astonishing $35,000 with the proceeds donated to the charity Susan G. Komen. During the livestream he "proposed" to MatSix which also inadvertently made Rad upset resulting in him marrying her too. On March 17, 2018, he was featured in a Business Insider interview along with Markiplier and Lindsay Jones of Rooster Teeth. As of April 15, 2018 Joey Bagels is now married to Rad and MatSix, those who attended the wedding include Ryan, Jakkuba and Ashunera along with others in the VRChat community. He also has a Discord server where he interacts with the community as well as for others to join, chat and discover new friendships. TRIVIA * "Let's go baby!" is one of his iconic catchphrases. * In his live-streams he has a tendency of saying things which get clipped - they end up tilting him (it's out of love). * He is the "Nut Giver". * Joey was "married" to Oathmeal for 5 minutes in a game of Werewolf - they divorced after he gets killed during a round. ** Ironically, a recent rumor that Oathmeal and Lanfear maybe related has sprouted. * He owns several figurines of characters that were sent from the VRChat community (some are from actual anime). ** MatSix's avatar is from Girlfriend Beta, Ryan's avatar is from Yuru Yuri. * He has been sent spoons, Fiji water bottles, manga and The Gospel of the Flying Spaghetti Monster. * He is 'un-officially' part of the Loli Squad, he refers their armbands as 'sweatbands'. * Joey has a previous history of being meme'd; he was meme'd in a previous occupation with something involving a pasta suit. ** The VRChat community has made many memes of Nagzz; with "seagull eyebrows" as one of many (it has been made into a car sticker). * He has a 'harem of chicks', with Lanfear being a recent addition. * Although he is the father of multiple children, he only technically had one, Boxfinate, after a night with Matsix. * In a session of Minecraft Pixelmon, during an intense attempt to capture a Mew, Grizz suggested using "Confusion" on the Pokemon which ended up fainting it, making Nagzz flip out (his phone hitting his face) and busting his lip open ouch. * After being mentioned repeatedly, Joey has considered opening merchandise (#SELLOUT21). * Nagzz currently, is the person with the most sound clips of him used by some of the Shai Sisters, but originally, the first ever sound clip of him, screaming 'YOU'RE A CRAP COP' was used as ammo by the Loli Squad members, Leeroy and Shadow snipe * shadow is his overwatch buddy SKRRT SKRRT NAGZZ LINKS * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/nagzz21 * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrQtPvWYE70MRFXWpTiQ4yA * Fan Discord: https://discord.gg/aWThHBR * Reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/Nagzz21/